The Vagabond
by rainbowEscapist
Summary: The Doctor's just lost his most recent companion, Donna Noble, and is companionless once more. While on his own, the Doctor stumbles upon a woman residing in a mental hospital near London-Alexis Traverse, and discovers something very surprising about who she was before she took up residentcy in the RiverView Psychiatric Hospital. Told in the POV of Alexis, the woman lost in time.


_**Intro-The Lost Child**_

_Once…_

In a time of peace, long before the last Time War would be waged, a pair of Gallifreyan sisters were born to well-known family upon the surface of the planet Gallifrey. Lunziliadamotulizao was the first of the sisters to be born. When the time would come for the young Lunzi to gaze into the Untempered Schism, she would begin to have visions in her dreams that would lead her to become a soldier when the last Great Time War would begin. Later on, her fate would be sealed in that same war. It had been her destiny to die along with the rest of the Time Lords.

Her sister, on the other hand, named Azuriitridaludemenzi upon birth, was different, and not only in her destiny. The younger sister was born to be invisible; or at least it seemed so to the young child of Gallifrey. She grew to be the creator of mischief of the family, always getting herself caught up in some form of trouble created by her curiosity, which was frowned upon by her parents of course. They were a very respectable family, and their youngest daughter hardly met up to their expectations, previously set and met by their eldest daughter. They took to hiding her away at their estate, where the young child would spend most of her days alone with only her caretaker to watch over her until eventually, she would be admitted into the Academy.

The young Time Lady grew accustomed to dreaming, and fashioned a very vivid imagination from an early age due to all this time she spent by herself, even after she was admitted into the Academy. She always wished to travel, to see what lied beyond the rust colored skies of Gallifrey. There was so much out there, she knew this was certainly true from the books she'd read. She also sought to escape her own present life. Her parents were always trying to influence her decisions, to make her more like her sister. Why couldn't she do as she wanted, however she wished? To become what she wanted, not what they did? It was not fair to the child, not one bit.

Though, later in her life, Azurii would be given the opportunity to chase her dream in the form of a gift from her own family. A TARDIS, her very own time and space machine, which could fly her across the universe and back in the blink of an eye. In her eyes, it would be a gift, but in her parent's, it would hopefully be a cure for the curiosity their daughter possessed. Their daughter was an oddity, and they knew very well that she was hardly interested at all in Timelord Society, among other things. It had always been Azurii's dream to see the Universe, what all awaited for her out there since she was a little girl. The family hoped that maybe she would finally grow up, and finally warm up to becoming what they believed she was meant to be, after her travels were over.

Azurii left her home planet of Gallifrey that very day the machine was given to her. She, to her family's despair, would never return to her home ever again.

_Years after her departure, the people who once knew Azurii on Gallifrey would come to call her the Vagabond. Time would cause her to be forgotten by all but her family, who would patiently wait for her to return until they would lose hope of her ever coming back._

The Time Lady Azurii would travel and travel and travel some more, all through time and space without a single glance back at former home. Friends from all corners of the universe would make up for those she left behind on Gallifrey. Her knowledge of the universe would become infinite as she journeyed onward. The friends she would make would be loyal, and the kind you'd keep forever-which she would, deep in her hearts. The knowledge she picked up, on the other hand, would begin to fog due to time, and would eventually become a great tangle of information, indecipherable to even her. Journals and books, drawings and other paraphernalia were created to try and preserve the observations and memories her mind kept loosing. They would become her most valuable treasures, as well as her TARDIS.

The Universe, it became the Vagabond's home, every corner and every aspect of it. Her curiosity of it was satisfied as she became older, wiser too. She grew up, as her parents predicted, and saw so much, and learned equally so. She realized though, with a pang in her hearts as she aged that she may have destroyed her lifetime dream over the course of her nomadic life in her TARDIS. She was getting to know this world, this universe, so well; it was like the back of her hand. By then, she realized with a miserable sadness that her dream was beginning to die.

She would continue traveling even after realizing this simple fact, even if only for a time. There wasn't anything else she wanted to do, not another thing in the entire _Universe_. Azurii loved what was her lifetime adventure; she loved seeing something new and fascinating every trip she'd go on, but she knew how soon this would come to an end. She would, at some point, simply run out of places to go, places to _escape_. As much as she'd found she'd love to return to her home planet of Gallifrey, she didn't want her life in her TARDIS to end either.

What she was doing was very comparable to self-induced exile, but she loved it so much, her life she created…Azurii never, ever, wanted it to end.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end at some point. Eventually, the celestial Vagabond finally decided it was time to return home. Through the words of an old friend…she realized how much she missed her home. She realized how much she wanted to _belong_.

_Finally, the lost child of Gallifrey would return home._

The Time Lady would begin her return trip…but she would never make it to her destination. Destiny, of course, had plans of its own. It always did. The oddest of phenomenon occurred that day, when Azurii was just starting to come upon the constellation of Kasterborous. There was a crash, a bang, an earthquake in space-that was what it was described as. When it was over…she found herself lost, in a time and place in space that was somewhere she'd never been.

Dazed, confused, and over all, wary of what happened, the lost Time Lady would seek help from the only being she knew she could get it from-Her oldest, wisest, and greatest of friends she'd ever had in her entire life.

Off she'd go to the farthest corner of the universe, to a planet of the most unusual kind. There was where her friend resided, always waiting, always watching out for the Vagabond to return. She had been surprised that Azurii had come for a visit once again.

The Vagabond had been missing for a very long time, it was told. It had been a very long time since the friend of the Vagabond had seen any Time Lord at all, in fact. In her absence, the last Time War had been waged. Gallifrey was gone and the Timelords too, much like other races and planets involved in the very same War. Time had changed too, and much of what was previously known to Azurii to exist had been altered-this also meant that many of her friends through space and time were most likely lost, like her family and home which was now long-since incinerated. It was a lot to grasp, and Azurii would find herself conflicted, confused, and most of all, suddenly…alone.

The very word would drive her to madness in very little time-_**Alone**_. Alone she was for most of her life, the lonely Vagabond realized. Since the day she was born, this word, this idea…it was always there, hidden in plain sight. Her family, all of her friends...they all had left her to be alone in the end it seemed. It ached in her mind, these words, and these thoughts. It became much, too much, for the Vagabond.

The lost child of Gallifrey was thrown into a pit of depression and despair, misery, and madness. She came to the conclusion that all of this, all of what happened, everything she had now come to realized…all happened because of her simple decision to return to her home. The only remaining friend of the Vagabond could not stand to see her this way, a broken and damaged piece of what once used to be her friend.

A temporary solution was made to heal the Vagabond's mind. No longer does she remember who she was, what she's done, what had happened. Her friend, the only existing friend of the Vagabond, watches over what used to be the kind, gentle Time Lady in sadness. She waits for someone to come, someone to help her old, timeless friend.

_Zunezuu, Overseer of the Lost, lives on today, still waiting, still watching…_


End file.
